Various equipment and accessories for use with a lawn tractor are known in the art. In particular, lawn and garden carts are often used as a tool to transport materials such as lawn debris, tools and equipment. Typically, a lawn cart includes an open container that is mounted to a frame and has a base with three or four sides. The frame is in turn supported by two wheels. A tow bar with a hitch extends outwardly from the frame. The hitch is attached to a coupling at the rear of the tractor. Once attached, the cart can be towed about the yard by the lawn tractor to transport the materials loaded into the bed.
A drawback of most current carts is that they must be disconnected from the tractor for dumping, a cumbersome and time-consuming task. In addition, the tow bar is typically rigidly coupled to the axle of the cart, making the cart difficult to maneuver. Known carts with a non-removable container fixed to be pivotably attached to the wheel axle can only rotate about the axle to an angle of up to about 55 degrees. The user may need to resort to manually removing the payload remaining within the container at the rear wall and bottom surfaces. There is a need for a lawn and garden cart with improved maneuverability and a convenient way to rotate the container substantially upside down. There further remains a need for a cart configured so the container can be easily and quickly tipped over at an angle from more than 55 degrees up to about 180 degrees to dump the entire contents without manual handling of the payload.